Last Name
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Hot and Smutty! Blaine goes out looking for a one night stand after a bad break up, but he's not that type of a guy! He's about to go home when a rather hot looking Kurt Hummel walks through the door and offers to by him a drink! Rated strong M. KLAINE xx


**A/n: So this is a pretty lengthy hot smutty one-shot I wrote in a holiday ages ago when I couldn't sleep and was bored out of my mind. It's not been beataed or anything and I only just found it again so sorry for any mistakes it may contain. Kurt's in control in this piece so if you really hate it then don't read, but maybe I can change your mind after this?**

**I am still working on the last Chapter of Baby to my readers though.**

**Oh and I just got twitter so: TotallyR3dVines**

**If you want to follow me, I'll follow you back, just ask! :)**

* * *

Blaine Anderson really wasn't this type of guy. He did not come to a bar looking for meaningless and, more then likely, drunken sex. But he had, had enough. He'd had enough of watching relationship, after relationship fail and burn to the floor. He's had enough of having to pick himself up and brush himself of, he was tired of being used and tossed aside like a piece of worthless trash. That didn't make him a bad person right? That for once he wanted a fun night out, where he wouldn't have to worry about the consequences the next morning? He was aloud one little rebound from the last idiot that he had put his trust into right? Three years. A three year relationship and as soon as Blaine had actually started to think that he'd found 'The one'-**bang**, he comes home early to find Harry their bed with another man.

He'd always been the sensible one, the one who tried to please the other person, doing what the other person preferred even though he wanted to do something completely different, Blaine wanted to stay in with a film, but Harry wanted to go out to this new bar and get drunk. So they went to the bar and Blaine had to practically carry Harry home. Blaine wanted to go out to a nice restaurant for a change and spend some time together, Harry wanted to stay in and order pizza while watching a football match. So Blaine ended up spending most of his day off from work picking empty beer cans of the floor of their apartment. And he didn't even have the courtesy to thank him, it was like he expected it, like it was Blaine's job to do everything for him, put him first every time. It had been like that with every relationship he's had, like Blaine was second best and what he wanted didn't matter. And Blaine had, had enough. He just wanted one little night stand. Just one.

To be honest Blaine didn't even remember agreeing to this, he remembers considering it yeah, but not actually deciding that he was going to do something so out of character. But the next thing he knows he's sat at a packed out bar on the outskirts of New York about a half an hour drive away from his apartment wearing the tightest back jeans he owns with his brand new navy woollen vest over a crisp clean white shirt, and one of his (of course) signature bow ties, one of his favourite dark yellow ones, with his wild black curls gelled neatly back into his head while sipping some foul tasting cheap beer that was way over priced.

He gulped loosening the bow tie around his neck slightly,_ Damn it was hot in here_. He spun around on his bar stool and looked over to the dance floor where there were a number of drunken fools grinding up against each other completely out of time to the music, which was so loud empty glasses jumped across the table with each blasting bass note. He scanned the pub, he had no idea what the hell he was doing right now. Does he just go up to someone and start hitting on them? Offer to buy them a drink or something? Urgh this is a bad idea, maybe he should just go home?

He bit his lip scanning the bar again, the whole place was dark. The carpet was a sort of muddy brown,the walls a dark red with small cheap plastic lights mounted on it ever few meters around the room giving off a small amount of light, a sort of yellow glow which cast scary black shadows against the walls and that was pretty much it. Well of course apart from the small part of the bar that acted as the dance floor which was being bombarded with numerous amounts of different coloured flashing and moving lights. Just watching them from a distance made Blaine start to feel a bit dizzy and sick. It wasn't really a nice place at all, sticky marks from spilt beer marked every surface and Blaine didn't even want to think about what the state of the toilets would be through the door on the far left corner or the last time the glass he was drinking from had been properly cleaned. The only reason he came he was because it was the nearest gay bar to his apartment. He bit his lip again, what the hell was he doing he? He wasn't this type of guy! Urgh he was just going to get out of here and go home, and curl up with a good book in bed.

He got to his feet and brushed of his clothes, he checked he still had his wallet and keys in his pocket before trying to plan a route through the huge amount of people in the crowded bar that would give him the best chance of not being pushed over by a drunk idiot or start being hit on by one.

"Oi, mate. You done with this?" The bar tender yelled over at music. Blaine turned to see him gesture towards the hardly touched beer which lay abandoned on the bar. Blaine looked up at the man doing his best to smile, he had a large beer belly and the top of his head was thinning rather dramatically. He had large amount of brown stubble over his chin and cheeks although he had forgotten to shave in a week and carried a manky 'once white now grey' cloth in his hand that was dripping with beer and had a stain on the left corner that looked rather suspicious.

"Yeah thanks," Blaine shouted with a nod.

The bar tender nodded back and chucked the remaining beer down the sink before wiping it roughly with the cloth in his hand, filling it again with beer and handing it to another costumer that was leaning over the heaving bar. _Oh good God what the hell did I just put in my mouth?_ Blaine cringed at the thought, _right let's get out of here now and give my teeth a seriously good brushing and flossing._

But before he had even stepped into the crowd a huge group of randy drunken men burst through the door yelling and cheering. Blaine guessed the people who were here came here pretty often judging by the way the whole bar was filled with the chorus of yelled greetings when the men entered. Blaine sighed perching back down on the edge of his stool, no way was he going to try and make it through this crowd while a group that big was blocking the way out of this hell hold. He would have to wait. He watched as more, and more men poured through the door into the already packed bar until Blaine was convinced that he was going to have to freaking tunnel his way out. Finally the amount of people lessened and only the odd lots of twos or threes made there way through the door and started greeting everyone in the bar, which was practically screaming at them over the music and the rest of the chatter.

He got to his feet again as he saw a small gap on the outside of the room which he thought he could manage to sneak around if he was quick enough, but he froze as the last person of the huge group came from the door. He was tall and thin with with perfectly styled chestnut red hair, that seemed to go more burgundy when a light from the dance floor hit it and captivating, beautiful white pale skin. He stood in the door way by himself glancing around the pub like he was judging it heavily, he screwed up his nose in disgust as he scanned his surroundings. Suddenly the man's eyes met Blaine's and Blaine couldn't even hold back the gasp at the intensity of them, green and blue and grey but so blue, ice cold piercing blue that were freezing and scorching all at the same time. Blaine couldn't do anything but stare as the lights continued to hit the flash around him, making the man's skin look like it was glowing.

The man bit his lip as soon as his eyes met Blaine's, he looked over Blaine before looking at the floor, suddenly finding his black boots with sliver studs completely fascinating as he seemed to be debating something. Blaine tilted his head to the side, the man was wearing a pair of tight bright red slacks and a thin black belt with a large sliver buckle to match his boots. The slacks showed of his perfectly sculpted thighs and legs as well as his luscious hips in just the right way to be subtle but parading it about the smallest of amounts as well. He wore a red shirt with a black waist coat to finish. He looked positively amazing, the only way Blaine could describe him at this given time was delicious.

The man looked up again, looking away directly at Blaine when he saw he was still watching him, and slowly pushed his way through the crowd. He walked over to Blaine and put his hand on his hip just to show them off even more, "Hey," He yelled.

Blaine smiled at the man in front of him, "Hi." He shouted back.

The man sat down on the seat next to Blaine and winked at him, "You don't look like you come here often!" He said loudly so a few people around them stopped and stared.

Blaine shook his head, "First time!" He admitted with a shrug.

The man signalled to the bar tender he wanted a drink and ordered a appletini before turning to Blaine, "And whatever he wants."

Blaine blinked a few time, wait this man was buying him a drink? Shouldn't that be the other way around? "I,umm,just the same as before please," Blaine decided blushing slightly as the man beside him raised an eyebrow.

"So," The man said his eyes roaming over Blaine again as the bar tender put there drinks in front of them, "Why are you here?"

Blaine blushed slightly, "I don't know, I sorta planned to try and hook up with someone but I'm really not that type of guy. I have no idea what I'm doing." _Why the hell did you just tell him that?_

The man chuckled slightly, "I can tell. I'm Kurt by the way."

"Blaine," Blaine nodded taking the hand Kurt offered him and shaking it gently, damn his skin was soft.

"You're dressed too nicely for a place like this," Kurt commented eyeing Blaine up before looking around the room and back to Blaine, he smirked, "Nice bow tie by the way."

"Hey, don't dis the tie," Blaine said in mock offensive, narrowing his eyes slightly, "And you can't really say much Mr 'tightest pants in the planet'."

Kurt laughed and shrugged, "I got dragged out here by that bunch of idiots over there for a birthday party, I thought I might as well have some fun while I could."

Blaine glanced over to the group of lads who were screaming at each other over the music and fooling around, "Well you look amazing," He said looking back at Kurt with a smile.

Kurt smirked again, "Oh I know, but thanks anyway."

Blaine smiled and took a sip of his beer, trying to ignore the thoughts of where this glass and been.

"So, what drove you to this?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his own drink, "If you're 'Not usually his type of guy'."

Blaine's eyes darken for a second, "A break-up," He said through tight lips.

"Ahh, I know how you feel," Kurt sighed, "I've given up now though, no such thing as a happily ever after."

Blaine bit his lip, "You really think so?"

Kurt shrugged, "There are too many ass-holes in the world for everyone to end up happy with someone, and I'm **not** that lucky."

Blaine sunk lower in his seat, "Great. Thanks for that."

Kurt chuckled, "Aw, Sorry." He said putting a hand of Blaine's knee, "But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun," Kurt continued running his hand up Blaine's thigh and pushing down hard on his crotch.

Blaine let out a stupid squeak of surprise looking up at Kurt with wide hazel eyes. Kurt looked back at him with big innocent blue eyes as he rubbed his hand against Blaine's crotch three time clock wise, smirking as Blaine whimpered and bit his bottom lip.

Kurt removed his hand, "I'm not that type of guy either, like ever," Kurt explained as Blaine still stared at him with shock, "But were both in the same boat right now and...well you're really hot, minus the bow tie and geeky vest."

Blaine blinked a few times, what this gorgeous man really asking him what he thought he was? "I...I..."

Kurt smiled, "I have every intention of getting drunk tonight, and dancing away my troubles. I know you are way out of my league, but since you're looking for a way to...blow of some steam and I'm offering it...well..."

Blaine just started at him still blinking slowly, hating himself for not being able to come up with a reaction because he must look like such an idiot right now, just freaking gulping at him like a goldfish.

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine's non-reactive response, he paused before taking his drink and draining it his back in three large gulps, he ordered another appletini for himself and another beer for Blaine even though Blaine's current beer was still over half full. Kurt leant over to Blaine and whispered "I'm going to dance, feel free to come and join me if you want." Before suddenly licking the outer shell of his ear and walking away with drink in hand.

Blaine gulped, looking at his beer realising what he'd just been offered before picking up one of his two drinks, knocking one back and taking the other with him as he pushed his way threw the crowd to find Kurt again.

Kurt was standing at the very far end of the dance floor where the music was the quietest and there was a group of tables and a few chairs. His appletini was half empty and placed on the nearest table, he was dancing with a random guy who looked like if he tried to move more then swaying his hips slightly then he was doing he would fall over.

Blaine took a gulp of air, and a gulp of beer to calm himself before walking over and placing his drink next Kurt's, Kurt looked up at him and smiled, "Worked out how to use you're legs then hot stuff?"

Blaine nodded and blushed as the guy Kurt had been dancing with stumbled over to him and grinding up against him, Kurt laughed at Blaine awkwardness, "Sorry mate, he's mine," he said pushing the man out of the way gently.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Kurt stepped a bit closer to Blaine and replied with a quiet "You're welcome."

Blaine's heart was racing, "I don't know what I'm doing," He admitted, looking around at the other idiots grinding against each other for some sort of inspiration.

Kurt followed his gaze, "I'm not quiet that drunk yet," He said looking back and Blaine was a smile. "More like this," He continued pulling Blaine up against him and swaying to the beat.

Blaine gulped as he felt every line of Kurt's body pressed against his, "This is crazy, I just met you I don't...I can't..." Blaine started to panic trying to step away but Kurt kept him firmly in place.

"Do you think I'm hot Blaine?" He asked simply.

"I...What?" Blaine stuttered.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Kurt repeated patiently.

"I...Ummm," He paused looking over Kurt's perfect body, "Yes."

"Then shut up and drink you're beer," Kurt said with a slightly smile grabbing the beer of the table and passing it to Blaine before he grabbed his own drink and gulped it back.

Blaine watched as Kurt finished the drink, his tongue darting out to take the apple taste from his lips before he looked at his beer, took a deep breath and gulped the disgusting taste back, "I'm buying this time," He said feeling for his wallet in his back pocket.

Kurt smiled, "Okay, I'll be waiting," he winked.

Blaine gulped as he walked away, the alcohol he had already consumed starting to take effect and giving him way more courage then he would normally have.

* * *

They took in turned buying drinks until they were pretty tipsy, Blaine came back with another appletini and a beer and put them down on the table. When he turned around Kurt grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up against him again, not even bothering to pretend to be dancing as he burring his head in Blaine's neck and sucked slowly.

Blaine gasped his hands flying to Kurt's lower back to hold him closer and closing his eyes, "Kurt."

Kurt chuckled slightly, before sucking at the same spot a lot harder before blowing on it gently, "You're so hot."

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides as he continued to worship his neck until it was covered in lots of tiny red marks. Kurt ran his hands down to Blaine's ass and pulled them flush against each other. Blaine was barley able to cooperate, his drunken head still trying to get around that fact that Kurt was actually pleasuring _him _and not the other way around for the first time in years.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him, his voice slurring slightly. He gently placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine nodded slowly, his brain not quiet keeping up, "Yeah."

Kurt smiled and kissed him again a lot harder, sticking his tongue down Blaine's throat. Blaine moaned loudly, luckily the music was way to loud for anyone around them to hear and Blaine was pretty much they were doing the same thing anyway. It tasted of apple and something Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on as Kurt's hot tongue explored and caressed Blaine wet mouth.

Blaine cupped Kurt's ass between his hands and squeezed it tightly causing Kurt to whimper, his hips bucking forward and pressing his rock hard cock up again Blaine's leg.

Blaine gasped pulling away, stumbling slightly as he did and stared up at Kurt in shock, "Fuck."

Kurt blushed slightly, "What?" He asked his voice slurring, his eyes not completely in focus.

Blaine just moaned and pulled Kurt roughly against him again, grinding his crotch forward into Kurt's to show him, _yes this was damn right fucking hot._

"Ahh," Kurt breathed his eyes closing and opening again, "Okay, I'm drunk enough now," He decided grabbing hold of Blaine's hips and holding him in place before grinding their hard cocks against each other, causing a hot friction that made them both gasp and moan into each other's mouths as Kurt's lips attacked Blaine's again.

They broke for air, gasping madly, taking in huge lung fulls of air.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered his hips rolling forward madly at there own accord.

"Blaine, I...I...AH!" Kurt cried as Blaine rolled his hips down particularly hard.

A few people in the bar looked up at them and they blushed realising that the bar was a lot less crowded then before, a few people were watching them with raised eyebrows, "We should go," Blaine suggested quietly as he could over the music, "I live about half an hour away."

Kurt nodded in agreement, leaving there untouched drinks they stumbled out of the pub, "Well I'm never going to show my face around here again," Kurt said as they tumbled out into the cold night.

Blaine laughed and took his phone from his pocket, quickly dialling a cab company although his his drunken brain seemed to be having trouble pressing the numbers in the right order, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as it rung.

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, his eyes darkening with lust and anticipation.

Blaine gulped his aching cock twitching in his pants at the look, he quickly told the man where they were and hung up again, he'd barely put his phone back into his pocket before Kurt pounced on him, pushing him up against the cold brick wall and kissing him madly, he pulled back and kissed Blaine's cheek, "This is going to be so hot," He breathed.

Blaine gasped and nodded in agreement as Kurt started to grind against him again, "Ahh stop," Blaine cried suddenly pushing Kurt away, Kurt stumbled backwards only just managing to stop himself from falling over "Fuck, stop it or this will be over before it starts."

Kurt chuckled and sighed, "Sorry."

Blaine blushed and looked at the floor, "Cab will be here soon anyway."

Kurt nodded and shivered, his breath coming out a puffs of dragon smoke into the air as his teeth began to chatter slightly.

"You're cold," Blaine stated with a frown, his own woollen vest keeping him warm, "Come here."

Kurt shook his head, his teeth chattering madly "Y...y...y...you don't need t...t...to worry about m...me, I'm just a one night stand r...re...remember?"

"Not if you die of hypothermia you won't be," Blaine said, "Come here."

Kurt sighed and half walked half fell over to Blaine who engulfed him in a hug, pulling him close to his chest and kissing the top of his head gently, "See, geeky vests do come in handy."

Kurt laughed, his shivering slowing down, "What about bow ties?"

"Bow ties are classic," Blaine defended proudly, "I wear one almost everyday."

Kurt snorted, "Oh you could make a bow tie look sexy."

Blaine grinned and kissed the top of Kurt's head again, "You okay?"

"Much better," Kurt approved his teeth no longer chattering.

It was silent for a moment before Blaine shook his head, "I Can't believe I'm..." He stopped and hiccuped before continued, "doing this."

Kurt shook his head as well, "Me neither."

The cab pulled up a few minutes later and they fell in through the door into the welcome warmth, Blaine told the cab driver the address of his apartment and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "Shit, you live **there**! Are you like a millionaire or something?"

Blaine shook his head with a laugh, "Not quiet, my Dad is."

Kurt frowned, "Lucky ass-hole."

"Yeah you'd think that," Blaine muttered darkly to himself before wrapping his arm around Kurt shoulder and pulling him closer burring his head in his shoulder, giving him the same treatment that Kurt had given him in the bar.

Kurt moaned quietly biting his bottom lip, trying to remain quiet as the cab driver passed through the deserted streets of early Sunday morning New York, which was pretty hard when Blaine was doing magically things with his tongue which in Kurt's opinion should be freaking illegal.

"You taste, fucking awesome," Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled, "Thanks."

They pulled up outside the apartment and Blaine reached into his back pocket, all while Kurt was squeezing and running his hands all over his thighs with a look that made him look almost dangerous with lust. Blaine pulled out his wallet and dumped a wad of notes in the passenger seat, telling the driver to keep the change before they climbed out of the cab, Blaine fumbling madly for his key.

When Blaine's brain had finally managed the process of unlocking the door, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the elevator slamming the floor 5 violently and jumping up and down in impatience as he willed it to hurry up while Kurt leant against the back wall, his breathing low and even with his eyes closed trying to calm himself a bit. The tinkling music filterable in through the top, feeling completely inappropriate in the lustful atmosphere.

When is finally reached the floor they fell through the door and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again, pulling him down the corridor at twice the speed he thought of possible when he was this drunk. They got to room number twenty-six in record time, Blaine swiping his key card through the slot and pushing the door open, yanking Kurt through it in the same motion, he kicked the door shut behind him and swung Kurt around so he was pressed against the door.

"Listen," Blaine said using the last part of him that was actually sober and screaming at him to stop when he could, "We can stop, any time I..."

"Urgh, shut up and kiss me," Kurt groaned, "Please."

Blaine gulped and pulled Kurt away from the door, "Bedroom?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded following as Blaine led him through the huge apartment and through a door to a ridiculously large bedroom with a huge bed and every mod-con imaginable. "Holy Fuck," Kurt said glancing around, clearly impressed.

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand, falling backwards onto the cream silk comforter and pulling Kurt down on top of him with an 'Uff.'

Kurt grinned and undid his waist coat with drunken difficulty, pulling it off and chucking it behind him, "What do you want?"

Blaine frowned, "Huh?"

"What do you want?" Kurt repeated, his voice slightly slurred, he leant down and snuzzled his nose beneath Blaine's ear, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Wait...your giving _me _a choice?"

Kurt nodded sloppy, his head still burred under Blaine's ear as he started to suck gently.

Blaine's breathing stuttered and he gulped, "I...urghb..."

Kurt laughed blowing hot air over the red skin of Blaine's neck that was shiny with saliva, "Urghb? I haven't heard of that. How about we just see where it goes?"

Blaine nodded helplessly, he brain still trying to understand that this beautiful man was offering him what _he _wanted to do for a change, for a miracle.

Kurt laughed again and started undoing the buttons of his red shirt, his alcohol fused brain making him fumble slightly, "Maybe taking your shirt off would be a good start hot-stuff," he suggested.

Blaine blushed and fiddled with his bow-tie, Kurt slipped back slightly do Blaine had room to sit up and take of his so called 'geeky' vest and start unbuttoning his own white shirt. His mind was racing with the possibilities this man was willing to do, "Blow me?" He asked suddenly before he could even stop himself.

Kurt laughed and winked, "Pants too then," Was all he said as he managed to undo the last of his buttons. He slipped the expensive smooth fabric of his shoulders and the shirt fell to the floor softly. Blaine's hands froze on the fifth button of his shirt and gazed at Kurt's chest, milky white and smooth, toned and perfect. Blaine had never been into really muscular guys but Kurt had just the right amount over his arms...oh dear God his arms. Blaine licked his lips, his breathing shallow and uneven, Kurt smirked at his reaction.

"Need a hand there?" he asked leaning forward and finishing over the remaining buttons of Blaine's shirt before pulling it open, "Fuck," He muttered, his blue eyes turning dark as he scanned Blaine's olive brown chest, he reached forward and ran his hand down the centrer of Blaine's chest, feeling the small amount of dark hair and stopping at where the beginning of a six-pack was forming.

Blaine smiled and reached down to unbutton his jeans, Kurt removed his hands and did the same. They fidgeted around of the bed, trying drunkly to pull the tight fabric down there thighs and calf's. Finally there pants where a heap on the floor and Kurt was leaning over Blaine kissing him desperately, like Blaine was his air source. Quiet whimpers and muffled moans filled the air of the room.

"I'm going to make you forget your own name," Kurt promised in a whisper as they broke briefly for air as he pressed down hard on the humongous bulge in Blaine's plain black boxers.

"AAHH!" Blaine cried reaching out and grabbing hold of Kurt's hair in fists, "Please!"

"Please what?" Kurt asked smirking and he licked and sucked his way all the way down Blaine's chest.

"Suck me," Blaine begged, "Crap, Kurt please."

Kurt laughed and rested his lips at the top of Blaine's underwear, "All in good time, I told you I was going to make you forget you're name didn't I?"

Blaine moaned desperately, and Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin before biting hard and making Blaine gasp above him. Kurt brushed his lips over Blaine's bulge, "Shall we see if your as big as you feel?" He asked Blaine looking up at him through his long eyelashes.

Blaine nodded furiously, "Please."

Kurt smirked, "Well since you were so polite," He said distantly as he licked his lips and grabbed the rim of Blaine's underwear between his thumbs and forefingers, he pulled them down in a swift motion and threw them behind him before turning around and assessing Blaine's manhood that was curving up proudly towards his abdomen. Pretty long and really thick, his balls were red and angry as his cock leaked out pre-come over his purpling head, all dusted in a fine amount of neatly trimmed black curly hair. Kurt moaned at the sight, "Oh fuck Blaine," He muttered before looking up into Blaine's eyes, "Still want me to suck you?"

Blaine nodded frantically, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Good because I don't see how I can resit anything that looks that delicious," Kurt winked.

Blaine let out a shaky laugh which stopped suddenly as soon as Kurt started to lower his head again, Blaine tensed in anticipation, his breath escalated and his wide eyes watched and Kurt buried his nose in Blaine's pubic hair and breathed in deeply. He hummed gently, getting faster and harder watching as Blaine's hands gripped tighter and tighter onto the comforter and as his whimpers of pleasure got louder and louder.

Suddenly Blaine snapped and he cried out, his hips bucking forward, "Kurt please!" He begged, "More."

Kurt smiled, "Condom?" He asked gently.

Blaine reached over into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, tucking it into Kurt's hand, "You do it."

Kurt ripped his open with his teeth and pinched the top, rolling it down as Blaine tried his best not to move to much at the glorious contact but he couldn't help himself from moaning loudly, his eyes squeezing shut. His eyes flew open again when Kurt grabbed his balls.

"Oh, oh God, Oh Kurt, AHHH! KURT!" He yelled as Kurt rolled his balls between his fingers.

Kurt laughed slightly, "You like that baby?"

Blaine nodded furiously, "Kurt, Kurt, Ahhh, Please!"

"What? What do you want Blaine?" Kurt whispered darkly, his hands stilling but still cupping Blaine's angry swollen balls gently.

"I need...I need," Blaine whimpered, he was so hot, so turned on he just needed some sort of relief.

"Yes?" Kurt asked squeezing Blaine's balls in his hands gently causing Blaine to jump.

"Suck me, please Kurt. Please," Blaine moaned his head thrashing from side to side and Kurt let go off Blaine's balls and let his fingers dance over Blaine's thighs, getting closer and closer to his aching cock each time. Closer, but not close enough.

Kurt smirked and bent down to let his teeth graze over the head of Blaine's cock before pulling away again, Blaine shuddered and thrust up into the contact with a gasp, "Please?" He whispered brokenly.

Kurt smirked and bent down for a second time, kissing all along Blaine's thighs before kissing down the shaft of his cock, feeling it twitch under his lips and hearing Blaine's breathing go into something almost non-human. Kurt let his teeth graze over the head and then down before cover the left side with wet sloppy kisses, "You have such a beautiful dick Blaine," He breathed against it. Blaine replied with a sort of 'Nnngghh' and Kurt bit back a laugh, pressing his lips directly at Blaine's slit and humming.

Blaine screamed and his hips thrust up, Kurt pulling out of the way just in time with a tut, placing his hands down on Blaine's hips, "It's not nice to choke me."

"Sorry, I just...just...," Blaine said looking up at Kurt with bright aroused eyes.

Kurt chuckled, "I'm joking, don't worry about it."

"Please, stop teasing I can't...I can't take it Kurt please," Blaine begged him desperately., "I need you."

Kurt ignored him, making sure he was holding Blaine's hips down firmly as he went back to humming against Blaine's head before working his way down, Blaine crying and struggling the whole time desperate for his cock to push past Kurt's closed lips and into his heavily hot mouth.

Blaine whimpered, "Why do you hate me so-AH Crap, so much?"

Kurt frowned, "I don't hate you at all," He whispered burring his mouth between Blaine's balls and humming loudly.

"AHHH!" Blaine cried struggling madly, his hips pushing against Kurt's hands with all the strength he could muster, but being this turned on and this hard for so long was leaving him feeling tired and worn out. "Then why do you want to torture me?" Blaine complained.

Kurt sighed slightly and licked Blaine's balls before kissing his head again, he slowly let the tip disappear into his mouth, his hands firm on Blaine's hips the whole time.

"KURT, AH, Oh God," Blaine breathed his eyes closing tightly, his hands balling into fists, "Suck, Kurt please. I need..."

Kurt sucked once around the tip of Blaine's cock, cutting him off mid sentence to let out a strangled cry and for his hips to try and buck up.

Kurt was breathing through his nose, he could feel Blaine's cock pulsating slightly and his own cock was starting to feel the strain of not getting any attention. He could feel it throbbing and straining in his boxers, begging for attention, to be touched. He took a bit more and Blaine into his mouth and sucked gently watching as Blaine whimpered and groaned, "Kurt..." He moaned his eyes squeezed shut.

Kurt let Blaine's dick fall from his mouth, Blaine's eyes opened immediately and started up at him, "Look at me," Kurt growled, "I want you to watch me. Understand? And tell me, tell me how it feels."  
Blaine nodded weakly, moaning as Kurt took him back into his mouth and slid down, "So good," Blaine whimpered as Kurt took as much of Blaine as he could, "Nnngghh, Kurt Fuck, yes, ugh, so hot, and wet Kurt," Blaine babbled his eyes wide as he watched Kurt breath through his nose, "So, So, good Kurt."

Kurt swallowed around him, listening to the series of phrases and swear words tumbling from Blaine's mouth as he started to suck gently for a while. He watched as Blaine struggled to keep his eyes open, they kept fluttering closed from the pleasure. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, Blaine immediately woke up his hands flying forward and grabbing hold of Kurt's hair, "More," He begged, "Please, make me cum Kurt, urgh, make me cum please."

Kurt blinked at him a few times before letting Blaine's dick fall from his mouth, "Are you sure, You don't want to do anything else?"

"I...," Blaine paused. _Everything, he wanted to do anything and everything with this beautiful sexy man but right now he just wanted..._ " Let me ride you?" Blaine asked biting his lip, "Please?"

Kurt nodded leaning over Blaine again the promise of his cock finally getting some attention making his heart thump like the speeding bass note to some crappy rap song, "Whatever you want hot-stuff," He said, "Lube?"

"Same Drawer," Said Blaine moving around slightly as Kurt leant over and pulled another condom out of the box and found a bottle of lube.

Kurt put the lube beside Blaine and licked his lips in anticipation as he finally got rid of his damp white underwear. Blaine watched as Kurt reached into the front of his boxers moaning as his fingers touched his cock and pulled it out slowly. Hugely long and dripping with pre-come, red swollen and neglected, his balls where almost purple, covered in a thin layer of neat dark brown curly hair, it wasn't really thick but Blaine knew it was so long it could easily each and slam hard into his prostate with no problem.

Kurt tore open the condom freezing when Blaine put his hand up to stop him, "Can I do it?"

Kurt blinked at him a few times before nodded. He handed the condom to Kurt and pulled of his underwear in record time, kicking them off to the other side of the room as Blaine finished removing the condom from his packaging.

He pinched the top and rolled it down over Kurt's awaiting penis, Kurt gasped and moaned gripping the comforter with both hands, "Blaaaaine..." He cried his eyes squeezing shut tightly, "Holy Fuck."

"I want you inside me so bad," Blaine muttered his eyes dark as he watched Kurt grab his cock and pump it gently, crying out in relief.

"Then, ah, hurry, Oh Crap, Up," Kurt gasped in-between moans and Blaine pushed his hand out of the way and ran his hand over Kurt's cock teasingly.

Blaine nodded taking the lube from beside him and opening the lid with a snap, he squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed it around to get it warmer. Before reaching behind him, biting his lip in anticipation as he pressed his index finger against his hole lightly, rubbing slowly.

"Ah," He moaned quietly, gasping as he pressed in, "Kuuuuuurt."

"Keep going," Kurt begged him, sitting in front of him watching with wide eyes, "Please."

"I...ahhhh...am," Blaine said, he shifted opening his legs wide so Kurt could see everything before starting again, pressing his finger in slowly until it had disappeared, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Kurt breathed as Blaine added another finger, moving his fingers out at a quickening place, "So fucking hot Baby."

Blaine was soon ready, fucking himself back against his fingers as hard as he could and whimpering madly, "Okay, fuck Kurt I need..."

Blaine didn't even need to finish his sentence before Kurt was lying down beside him with lustful eyes, "Come on," He growled.

Blaine grinned and climbed on top of Kurt, "Ready?"

Kurt nodded madly as Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock and pressed it against his hole. He took a deep breath and lowered himself slowly, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Ohh God," Kurt moaned biting his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed, "Ahhh."

Blaine stopped when he was buried ball deep, breathing heavily, "Fuck," He wasn't as stretched as he thought he was, man it was burning.

Kurt rolled his hips slightly and Blaine whimpered, hurting and feeling like heaven all at the same him. Kurt rolled his hips a little harder and Blaine feel forward gripping his shoulders, "Gahh."

"Crap, Do you have any idea how tight you are?" Kurt asked breathlessly as Blaine sat up again, causing Kurt's dick to move inside him.

Blaine whimpered in reply shifting around a bit, trying to make Kurt's cock touch his..."AHHH!" He moaned, "Fuck, urgh."

Kurt smiled slightly jutting his hips forward into the same place making Blaine cry out, "You really for this?" Asked Kurt with a sloppy grin.

Blaine nodded and lifted himself up in shaking legs before dropping himself down hard on Kurt's cock, "AH!" They moaned in sink, Kurt grabbing hold of Blaine's thighs and squeezing them tightly.

They'd both been so hot for so long they new they weren't going to last too long, Blaine rocked madly his head thrown back, feeling Kurt grind up into him and trying to hit his prostate each time, Blaine picked himself up again falling back down as hard as he could, again and again until his shaking legs could barley support his weight. He could the familiar tight feeling in his abdomen, sweat drenched his body, dripping from his forehead.

"Faster," Kurt moaned his hips bucking up hard, Blaine stopped himself flying forward as best he could as Kurt continued to pound his hole, hitting his sweat spot almost every time.

"AH!OH FUCK KURT GAH!" Blaine moaned, his voice only just below a scream. He was so close, everything was heightened, every brush of Kurt's hands over his thigh was a thousand times better then before, every slam of Kurt's cock hit him hard like an earthquake of pleasure that shook him to the very core. He couldn't last, he was, he was going too lose it. "KURT! I'M...I'm...AHHHH! Kurt I'm...close...I."

Kurt barley seem to hear him, like he was in his own world of pleasure, his hips were snapping forward so hard he was lifting Blaine off his cock and causing him to fall back down again. He was thrashing on the bed, his mouth was open as he lungs struggled to take in the air he desperately needed, his head turning from side to side as though he was searching for more oxygen. Mumbling Blaine's name over and over again like it was the only way to keep him alive, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Ahhh, Blaine, Blaine, Crap, Blaine please, Blaine, Ahhh!"

Kurt suddenly reached out and grabbed Blaine's cock that had been bounding around angrily on Kurt's abdomen and pumped it madly. Blaine really did scream this time, the contact causing him to fall over the edge instantly as he came in hard in spurts into the condom he was still wearing from before. "AHHHHHHHH! KURT!" He yelled, clenching hard around Kurt's cock, his vision went blurry as the heat wave of pleasure washed through him like a tidal wave, if only lasted around fifteen seconds but to him it felt like a life time and when it was over he fell forward onto Kurt's chest breathing heavily, unable to move as Kurt pounded him hard a few more times before he too was shouting as he came hard.

"BLAAAAINE," Kurt tensed before he fell back against the pillow with a low groan, "Holy fuck."

Blaine managed a small laugh as he forced his aching muscle to sit up and pull himself off Kurt's soft and tender cock with a wince, he pulled off both their condoms and tied them off throwing them in the direction of the bin before collapsing beside Kurt again.

Kurt's eyes kept drifting closed, his whole body sleepy and satisfied, including his well-fucked looking cock. Blaine sighed, listening as both there breathing started to calm down again as they sunk into a deep, tired sleep...

* * *

Blaine awoke with a moan, his head throbbing hard, he looked up through blurry eyes and saw there was a glass of water and a pill placed beside him on his bedside table, obviously some sort of miracle. He sat up slowly, his whole body aching as though he'd run a marathon (although after last night he wasn't surprised) he kept having glorious flashbacks of the beautiful man. He grabbed the pill and water, gulping it back, trying to get rid of the horrible tang of alcohol left by those cheap beers that clung to ever corner of his mouth.

It took him about half an hour to find the will to get out of bed, he soon realised that perfect man was gone...Kurt? He thought his name was Kurt. He suddenly had a flash back of him screaming the man's name as he came harder then he ever had before. Yep definitely Kurt...Kurt...Oh my God, he just had sex with a guy and you didn't even know each others last names. Blaine for fuck sake what as gotten into you? He looked around the room, at least he hadn't taken anything, Kurt could have stolen any of the appliances that were worth hundreds of dollars but it all seemed to be there.

He sighed walking to his fridge to grab a cold drink when he froze seeing a small note on it, attached with one of his letter fridge magnates.

_Hey,_

_If you took that pill don't worry it's not poison._

_Look I know you just wanted a one night stand and all, but last night was the fucking best and hottest experience of my life and...well my numbers at the bottom. Call me if you want. And my names Kurt in case you can't remember. Kurt Hummel. If not, then thanks for the best night of my life! XOXOX_

Blaine read the note a few times before grinning, something told him he was going to be calling this guy. He grabbed an apple juice carton from the fridge and grabbed his phone trying to come up with an excuse why he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner with his parents.

* * *

**A/N: Pllleeeaaaaseee review and follow me on twitter TotallyR3dVines I'll follow back. Thank you! X**


End file.
